fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nasze królestwo/Oświadczyny
Oświadczyny - jedenasty odcinek serii "Nasze królestwo". Bohaterowie *Królowa Paulina *Królewna Franciszka *Królewna Joanna *Wielki Mistrz Krzyżacki Sebastian *Lichwiarka Agata *Patryk *Roman Giertych *Donald Trump *Wódz *Książę Trebor *Królowa Radosława *Fujka (tylko wspomniana) *Lady Voldemort *Tijana Opis Paulina znajduje sobie nowe hobby, Franciszka żyje z klątwą, Joanna uwodzi facetów na poziomie Mary Sue, a Agata okazuje litość zbłąkanej duszy Giertycha. Tymczasem Sebastian staje się ofiarą gry wodza Naszej Klasy, a Patryk ma pecha do prostytutek. Fabuła Franciszka podniosła się powolnie z łózka. Z pierwszym jej ziewnięciem otoczona została przez grupę służących. Pierwsza miała w rękach miskę z wodą, a druga biały ręczniczek. Pozostali trzymali szczotkę oraz kilka sukienek, spośród których królewna miała wybrać tę, w którą się dzisiaj ubierze. Po szybkim obmyciu twarzy spojrzała na stroje. Rzuciła jej się w oczy różnica w kolorze - jedna była w barwie żółtej, który wielu mógł wydać się złoty, podczas gdy drugą zdecydowanie można było zaliczyć do sukni żałobnych. - Ktoś umarł? - zapytała. Służąca, która trzymała ubiór otworzyła usta, ale zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, blondynka weszła jej w słowo. - Sis żyje, po prostu chwilowo jej nie ma. - co ciekawe, uśmiech ani przez chwilę nie schodził z jej twarzy. - Założę tę jaśniejszą. Drzwi otworzyły się. Do środka weszła jedna ze służących, która w dłoniach trzymała niewielki zwój papieru. Na ten widok, Franciszka uniosła brwi, a jej uśmiech delikatnie się poszerzył. - Możecie odejść. - powiedziała, na co wszyscy opuścili komnatę. Gdy zostały już same, dziewczyna podeszła do królewny, podając jej list. - Od kogo to? - Od króla Sportlandu, Pani. - Sportland? Myślałam, że jaśnie panujący bliźniak naszego Sebastiana ma już żonę. Służąca uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Miał. Umarła wczoraj. - Zaskakująco szybko przerwał żałobę. Przeczytała pierwsze linijki tekstu, po czym wybuchnęła śmiechem. Dziewczyna przyglądała jej się z zainteresowaniem. - Co pisze, Pani? - Że mam piękne oczy. Chyba nie warto tego dalej czytać, jeszcze się zakocham. - ironia w jej głosie nie pozostawiała złudzeń. Franciszka podała jej list. - Spal to, niech nikt nie widzi tych zalotów. Szczególnie mama, jeszcze zechce zorganizować ślub. Służąca skinęła głową. - Pani, król wysłał jeszcze prezent. - Czemu go tu nie przyniosłaś? - Nie zmieścił się. - Bałam się, że to powiesz. Blondynka podbiegła do okna. Na zewnątrz stały dwie karoce i śnieżnobiałe konie. Sługi niosły kufry, gdzie najprawdopodobniej znajdowało się złoto dla Franciszki. - No cóż, taką cenę się płaci za bycie proczadzikową. - westchnęła, obserwując poczynania za oknem. - Już tego nie ukryjemy, ale jego zauroczenie robi się irytujące. Po co mi biżuteria, skoro jej nie noszę? Kretyn, nic o mnie nie wie, a stara się o moją rękę. Nie zdziwię się, jak się okaże, że zabił swoją żonę żeby mnie poślubić. - Musi być bardzo zakochany. - Szkoda, że bez wzajemności. Esma - tak na imię miała służąca Franciszki. Była jej ulubioną spośród całej służby i tylko jej (poza swoimi siostrami) ufała. Dziewczyna natomiast uwielbiała swoją Panią, była jej całkowicie wierna, a w imię jej dobra gotowa była zginąć. Królewna usiadła na łóżku, łapiąc za szczotkę. Zapadła krótka cisza. Monarchini wyczuła pytający wzrok służącej. - O co chodzi, Esma? - Pani, wybacz, ale czy myślałaś o zamążpójściu? - Żyję już jakieś dwadzieścia lat. Nawet jeżeli bym nie pomyślała, to szybko by mi przypomniano. Widzisz, miałam już kilkoro narzeczonych. Większości nie zdążyłam nawet poznać. - mówiąc to, jakby pogrążyła się we wspomnieniach. Jej wzrok stał się nieobecny, a ona sama uśmiechnęła się melancholijnie. - Pamiętam, że kiedyś mnie to wszystko cieszyło. Moim pierwszym niedoszłym mężem był książę samej Centrali. Do ślubu nie doszło. Mój narzeczony zmarł noc przed. Nie, nie przeze mnie. - dodała, na co Esma odetchnęła cicho z ulgą. - Jego brat przejął koronę, ale nie był zainteresowany małżeństwem ze mną. Potem był syn Lorda. Nie zdążyłam nawet dowiedzieć się skąd był, dopadła go choroba i podzielił los poprzedniego. Następnie zaręczyli mnie z synem ważnego polityka. Nie wiem jakiego. Już zapomniałam. Pewnie domyślasz się co go spotkało. - Umarł? - Tak. Nie chciałam tego. Wbrew pozorom, kiedyś ciągnęło mnie do korony. Chciałam być królową. - Pani, nigdy cię o to nie pytałam. Dlaczego zrezygnowałaś z władzy? - Głównie dlatego, że mi się nie chciało. Pomyśl, jako królewna mam bogate życie królowej, ale nie mam jej obowiązków. Nie brzmi jak raj? Poza tym, mam dziwne wrażenie, że ciąży na mnie klątwa. Każdy, kto miał mnie poślubić, umierał. Gdybym została królową, zapewne Gargamel byłby już trupem. Podobnie jak pół królestwa, bo dzień za dniem władczyni pogrążona byłaby w żałobie. - Płakałaś po swoich narzeczonych, Pani? - Nie można płakać za kimś, kogo się nie zna. Ale było mi trochę przykro. Idź spal te listy, a prezenty odeślij w moim imieniu. Król nawet nie wie, że właśnie zawdzięcza mi życie. W ich części świata słońce dopiero wschodziło. Wciąż było ciemno, a jedynym światłem były niewyraźne promienie jutrzenki. Cała czwórka dryfowała łódką ku wyspie. Żadne z nich nie miało już sił wiosłować. Gdy ląd był już widoczny, pozwolili nieść się wodzie. Fakt faktem, dotarli przez to z opóźnieniem, ale nic nie mogli poradzić na to, że prawie zasypiali. Gdy łódka zatrzymała się, wyszli na ląd. Było zimno, ale cieszył ich sam fakt postawienia stopy na lądzie. Byli bladzi, przemęczeni, ale zadowoleni. Sebastian nie mógł uwierzyć w to, jak łatwo Rebeca zapomniała o tym, że jej ojciec spłonął żywcem. Zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo się co do niej pomylił. Nie była poszukującą wiary, w głębi serca dobrą dziewczyną. To piratka. Niczym nie różniła się od swoich pobratyńców. Wyspa wydawała się ogromna. Wszędzie rosły drzewa, a po działalności człowieka nie było śladu. Joanna i Sebastian uznali, że musi być to bezludna ziemia. - Co to za miejsce? - zapytał krzyżak. - Nasza Klasa. - odpowiedzieli jednocześnie Rebeca i Julian. Wymienili wrogie spojrzenia, po czym ona zabrała głos. - Zamieszkują tu dzikie plemiona. - Czyli ktoś tu mieszka? - Niestety. - Czemu niestety? - wtrąciła królewna. - Bo są nieucywilizowani. - powiedział rudowłosy. - Kiedyś byli znaną wyspą, sporo tu przypływało, ale wraz z pojawieniem się Facebooka, zostali odsunięci w cień. To był dumny lud, dlatego nie ubiegali się o uwagę większych, bardziej liczących się państw. Ostatecznie wszyscy o nich zapomnieli a fakt, że jedyną droga do nich był ocean za bardzo im nie pomógł. Odcięci od cywilizacji zapomnieli o reszcie świata. - Może damy radę napisać stąd list do Fandomu? Jak Paulina dowie się, że tu jestem, na pewno wyśle jakiś statek. - Nie jestem pewny, czy mają tu pocztę. Papieru chyba też nie. Patryk siedział w barze od samego rana. Nie widząc sensu w dalszej egzystencji, a jednocześnie nie potrafiąc samemu sobie odebrać życia, zatapiał smutki w alkoholu. Wzrok natomiast skupiał na kelnerkach, w których mimowolnie starał się odnaleźć Agatę. Jedna miała podobne włosy, druga oczy, trzecia sylwetkę, ale żadna nie była nią. Dwie pracownice obserwowały go uważnie. Rzadko kiedy się zdarza, by ktoś pił od samego rana, a gdy już, to zazwyczaj pod wieczór rodzina znajduje jego powieszone ciało. Jako, że żadna z nich nie miała ciekawego życia, lubiły dyskutować o innych. Dzisiaj ich tematem stał się nieznajomy, domniemany alkoholik. - Znasz go? - zapytała jedna z nich, na co druga pokręciła głową. - Wygląda okropnie. Które to piwo? - Pierwsze. - Żartujesz? Wygląda jakby wypił co najmniej tuzin. Pierwsza była średniego wzrostu blondynką o rumianej cerze i zielonych oczach. Druga z kolei miała czarne, lokowane włosy, bladą cerę i czerwone usta. To właśnie wyglądowi zawdzięczała swój pseudonim - Śnieżka. Jej prawdziwe imię brzmiało natomiast Eryka, choć mało kto go używał. Jej przyjaciółka natomiast nazywała się Tijana. - Może z nim porozmawiam? - zaproponowała blondynka. Eryka roześmiała się w odpowiedzi. - Rozumiem, że teraz zostaniesz psychologiem? - Gdybym miała wybór, z pewnością poszłabym w tym kierunku. Poza tym, zauważ, że to zazwyczaj do mnie przychodzą klienci z depresją. - No tak, ale nie używasz ust do rozmowy. Tijana jedynie wywróciła oczami. By udowodnić przyjaciółce swoją rację, podeszła do blondyna, odrywając na moment jego uwagę od obserwowania kelnerek. - Co robisz tu od rana? Spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. Czego, jak czego, ale nie spodziewałby się zagadującej go kelnerki. Z grzeczności i zamiłowania do płci przeciwnej, nie odmówił dalszej rozmowy. - Piję. - Dlaczego? - Bo moja ukochana mnie nie kocha, a jeden z jej licznych kochanków o mało mnie nie zabił. Choć mówił to wszystko ze spokojem, kobieta czuła smutek, którzy pożerał wszystkie inne uczucia. - Nie mogę ci za bardzo pomóc, ale jestem w stanie sprawić, byś zapomniał. Widzisz, ten bar pełni funkcję baru do południa. Potem dzieją się tu lepsze rzeczy. Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo, czego ten zupełnie nie zrozumiał. - Niektórzy nazywają mnie Złotousta. - kontynuowała. - Przyjdź tu, gdy słońce zajdzie, będę wolna. Z chęcią pokażę ci czemu zawdzięczam ten pseudonim. Mówiąc to, oblizała się po wardze. Nie musiała dwa razy powtarzać, ten gest wszystko mu wyjaśnił. Uśmiech rozpromienił jego twarz, co wprawiło Tijanę w dumę. Blondyn skinął jedynie głową, po czym wybiegł na zewnątrz. Blondynka posłała Eryce triumfalne spojrzenie, na co ta przyklasnęła. "Tej nocy się wzbogacę" ~ pomyślała. Voldemort weszła do apteki. Na jej widok, pracujący tam mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko, podchodząc do lady. - W czym mogę pomóc? Czuła, jak łomocze jej serce. Potrafiła zachować zimną krew, dawać pozory spokojnej i opanowanej, ale świadomość, że jeden jej błąd może skończyć się najgorszym sprawiała, że robiło jej się zimno. Aptekarz został jej polecony przez dobrą znajomą. Usłyszała, że za odpowiednią opłatą może liczyć na całkowitą dyskrecję oraz dobry produkt. Na jej szczęście, dysponowała odpowiednimi środkami, dlatego mogła w końcu przejść do rzeczy. - Podobno masz coś, czym można byłoby wyciąć w pień cała stolicę. - Nie wiem o czym pani mówi. W odpowiedzi, rzuciła mu sakiewkę ze złotem. Mężczyzna obejrzał zawartość, uśmiechając się przy tym triumfalnie. Dał jej znać wzrokiem, by poszła za nim. Po drugiej stronie lady znajdował się otwór w podłodze. Aptekarz otworzył go, a ich oczom ukazało się kilka fiolek. - Ospa, dżuma, gruźlica. - wyliczał, wskazując na każdą z osobna. - Jeden łyk, a nie dość, że delikwent umrze, to wszyscy uznają to za wolę Boga. Blondynka wzięła w dłonie tę pierwszą. Zawartości było niewiele, jednak spokojnie wystarczyło na pozbycie się problemu. - Będzie działać, jeżeli doleję ją do jedzenia? - Będzie działać pod każdą postacią. Schowała fiolkę do kieszeni płaszczu, po czym wyszła bez słowa. Teraz musiała jedynie znaleźć swoją wspólniczkę w zbrodni, dla której wejście do pałacu i, co najważniejsze, dolanie trucizny, nie byłoby problemem. Czwórka uciekinierów przedzierała się przez zarośla, szukając ludzi. Choć wiedzieli, że to głupie, mieli nadzieję na jakąkolwiek pomoc z ich strony. Musieli jakoś uciec z tej wyspy, a łódź którą tu przypłynęli nie nadawała się. Tubylcy byli ich jedyną nadzieją, a łudzenie się było lepsze od podpisania na siebie wyroku śmierci. - Rebeca. - odezwał się Sebastian, gdy Julian i Joanna zdążyli ich wyprzedzić. - Dlaczego? - Co dlaczego? - Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz. - uniosła tylko brwi. Nie kłamała, na prawdę nie wiedziała o co mu chodzi. - Twój ojciec. Jak mogłaś tak łatwo pozwolić mu zginąć? - Nie myśl o mnie źle. - powiedziała, uśmiechając się niewyraźnie. - Mój ojciec był dobrym człowiekiem, gdybym mogła, na pewno bym mu pomogła, ale sam dobrze wiesz jak było. Ty nie dałeś rady go uratować, ja też bym nie dała. Poza tym, na twoim miejscu bardziej interesowałabym się tym, kto ten pożar wywołał. Spojrzał na nią pytająco, na co ta wskazała głową na Joannę i Juliana. Sebastian odpowiedział śmiechem. - To niemożliwe. - Jak to nie? Mieli doskonałe powody. Wolność świetnie motywuje. - Joanna nie spaliłaby ludzi żywcem. - Coś mi się wydaje, że mało o niej wiesz. Mulatka nie miała wątpliwości. Była przekonana o winie tej dwójki, dlatego obiecała sobie zemstę. Fakt, iż przebywali na nieucywilizowanej wyspie tylko jej w tym pomagał. Tymczasem Joanna i Julian zajęci byli rozmową między sobą. - Czemu ta szmata jeszcze żyje? - denerwowała się królewna. Jak nie potrafiła odnaleźć się na statku, tak klimaty wyspy były zdecydowanie nie dla niej. Nie znosiła przyrody, a fakt, iż wciąż ocierają się o nią wystające badyle, doprowadzał ją do białej gorączki. - Mnie też to nie cieszy, ale jak na razie raczej nie możemy jej zabić. - Niby dlaczego? - w odpowiedzi, rudowłosy skinął w stronę pozostałych. - A, tak. Wiesz, nie zrozum mnie źle, ale nie znoszę tego jego miłosierdzia. On by wybaczył każdemu, nawet mordercy, który wyrżnąłby całą jego rodzinę w pień. Doszły ich dźwięki muzyki. Przyspieszyli kroku, by po chwili dojść do miejsca, gdzie znajdowali się ludzie. - Jesteśmy zgubieni. - tylko tyle był w stanie wyrzucić z siebie Sebastian na widok tego, co zastali. Wyspa ewidentnie tętniła życiem. Grała głośna muzyka, jednak przygłuszały ją gwary rozmów i śmiechów. Wokoło pełno było ludzi, w większości czarnoskórych. Wszyscy zajęci byli zabawą, dopóki nie zauważyli przybyszów. Biała karnacja nieznanych im ludzi mocno wyróżniała się pośród ich czarnych twarzy. - Chyba przeszkadzamy. - stwierdziła Joanna. - Może lepiej wróćmy. Pośrodku całego zbiorowiska znajdowało się siedzenie, które mocno przypominało tron. Siedzący na nim mężczyzna podniósł się. Podobnie jak jego pobratyńcy, był czarnoskóry, ale wyróżniał się wysokim wzrostem i umięśnieniem, a jego długie czarne włosy związane były w kitkę. Muzyka ucichła. Mężczyzna podszedł do nich, a gdy stanął naprzeciw, cała czwórka zgodnie uznała, że jest najwyższym człowiekiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek widzieli. - Dzień dobry. - odezwała się królewna. - My tylko na chwilę, czy można gdzieś tu napisać list? - nic nie odpowiedział. Przyglądał im się uważnie, chociaż po wyrazie jego twarzy stwierdzili, że planuje morderstwo. - Czyli, że nie? A da się jakoś przepłynąć ocean? - Oni nie rozumieją po naszemu. - powiedział Sebastian. - Zamknij się. - odpowiedział mu czarnoskóry, po czym zwrócił się do Joanny. - Czego tu szukacie? Zamiast muzyki, słychać było szepty miejscowych. Ich język przypominał mowę przybyłych, jednak był nieco uboższy i uproszczony. - Trafiliśmy tu przypadkiem. - wyjaśnił Julian. - Płynęlii.. - tu uciął, napotykając groźne spojrzenie wodza. - Nie ciebie pytam. Joanna uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie, choć czuła ogromny uścisk żołądka. Przyczynił się do tego zarówno stres, jak i choroba morska. Poza tym, kręciło jej się w głowie. - Byliśmy więźniami piratów. Poza tą tu, - tu wskazała na Rebecę. - ona była jednym z nich. Podpaliliśmy statek i popłynęliśmy do pierwszej wyspy, jaką zobaczyliśmy. Padło na tę. Wódz spojrzał na mulatkę. Kobieta stała niewzruszona, nic, a nic się nie przejmując. Nie znała uczucia strachu, wciąż żyła w przeświadczeniu, że jako córce bosmana nic jej nie grozi, zapominając przy tym, że jej ojciec - największa gwarancja bezpieczeństwa i szacunku pozostałych, nie żyje. - Byłaś jej więźniem? - zapytał, na co Joanna pokiwała głową. - Nasze społeczeństwo nie toleruje czegoś takiego. Według prawa Naszej Klasy, nasi ludzie są stworzeni do bycia wolnymi. Ci, którzy chcą ten stan rzeczy zmienić, muszą zginąć. - To urocze, - wtrąciła piratka. - ale ona nie jest jedną z was. - Stul pysk. Choć królewna nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że fakt, iż ktoś w końcu poniża Rebecę sprawia jej przyjemność, tak zwrot "nasi ludzie" nie dawał jej spokoju. Zerknęła pytająco na Sebastiana, który jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Wódz rzucił krótkim spojrzeniem na Joannę. Po niedługim rozeznaniu, był już pewny swego. - Zostaniesz moją żoną. - oświadczył. Zapadła krótka cisza. Szatynka otwierała i zamykała usta, nie mając pojęcia co powiedzieć. Prawdę mówiąc, sens jego słów wciąż do niej nie docierał. Spodziewała się, że to żart, jednak wyraz twarzy wodza pozostawał niezmienny. - To niemożliwe. - powiedział w końcu krzyżak. - Jesteś jej mężem? - Nie, ale.. - Moment, co? - wtrąciła Rebeca. - Ona powiedziała, że jesteście małżeństwem. - Bo jakbym ci powiedziała, że jestem córką króla, to byś mnie pociachała. - odparła Joanna, po czym zwróciła się do wodza. - Nie wyjdę za ciebie, ale będę bardzo wdzięczna za jakiś statek, który zawiózłby nas do Fandomu. - Mam rozumieć, że nie chcesz być moją żoną? - zapytał wódz, na co ona pokiwała twierdząco głową. - Na naszej wyspie nikt nie zmusza nikogo do małżeństwa. Nie jesteśmy dzikusami. Joanna odetchnęła z ulgą, podobnie z resztą jak Sebastian. Wódz z kolei zwrócił się do dwóch strażników, stojących obok jego tronu. - Zamknijcie ją w lochu i nie wypuszczajcie, dopóki nie zgodzi się mnie poślubić. "Moja zemsta idzie szybciej, niż się spodziewałam" ~ pomyślała zdziwiona Rebeca. Sebastian instynktownie złapał za rękojeść miecza, by po chwili przypomnieć sobie, że został na statku. Bić się ze strażnikami nie było sensu, a tym bardziej z wodzem, który był dwa razy większy od niego. - Przecież tak nie można! - zaprotestował krzyżak, gdy strażnicy wykonywali rozkaz wodza. - To w ogóle nie przypomina normalnych oświadczyn! To nie po bożemu! Julian i Joanna zaczęli żałować, że nie pomyśleli o wzięciu jakiejkolwiek broni ze statku. - Ich też zamknąć. - dodał wódz. - Irytują mnie. Tymczasem Paulina i Radosława przechadzały się po ogrodzie. Pogoda była idealna - nie można było narzekać ani na zimno, ani na upał. Świeciło słońce, wiał lekki wiatr. Emerytka uznała, że jest to pora idealna na spacer. Miała dość widoku zatroskanej córki, chciała choć na moment odwrócić jej uwagę od wszystkich problemów. Odnosiła wrażenie, że Paulina była za młoda na monarchinię. Wszyscy powtarzali jej, że to tylko jej matczyne odczucia, które nie pozwalają dostrzec, iż królowa jest w pełni gotowa i świetnie sobie radzi, ale nie wierzyła. Dlatego tak zależało jej, by jak najdłużej zostać w stolicy. W każdym widziała potencjalnego wroga, którego wręcz musiała się pozbyć, by nie zapragnął sięgnąć korony. Największe zagrożenie od lat widziała w Joannie. Podobnie z resztą jak ona w niej. Czemu? Żadna nie potrafiła do końca odpowiedzieć. Rywalizacja, która była w nich najbardziej zakorzeniona, robiła swoje. Królowa widziała w niej Telimenę, która odebrała jej męża. Nienawidziły się dla zasady. Radosława właśnie przez tę regułę uznała, że swoją córkę musi chronić przede wszystkim przed królewną. - Jak przygotowania do ślubu? - zapytała emerytka. - Zwolniły. - odpowiedziała. - Nie mam do nich głowy. Chęci do samego zawarcia małżeństwa też zniknęły. - Dlaczego? - Kto ma teraz na to czas? - A kto ma czas na wieczne ataki trolla i brak stabilności królestwa? - tu zatrzymała się, układając dłonie na ramionach córki. - Rozumiem, że może ci się to wszystko nie podobać. Ja też się bałam. Ty masz ten plus, że poznałaś swojego męża przed ślubem. No i jakby nie patrzeć, sama to wszystko zaplanowałaś. Jak właściwie wyglądały oświadczyny? - Wysłałam posła z zapytaniem, czy mnie poślubi, by połączyć nasze królestwa w celach politycznych. Potem ten sam poseł wrócił i powiedział, że król się zgadza. Mówiąc szczerze, to było wyjątkowo romantyczne. Radosława nie miała serca powiedzieć, co na prawdę myśli. Uśmiechnęła się tylko, ruszając dalej. - Słyszałaś co robi Franciszka? - zapytała Paulina. - Nie. - Wynalazła fastfoody, a potem wynalazła miejsce, gdzie może je sprzedawać. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja muszę to zobaczyć. Tymczasem Franciszka otworzyła swoje lokum. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, kolejka wcale nie była tak długa, jak się spodziewała. Składała się tylko z jednej osoby - Ahusa. - Nareszcie! - zawołał zniecierpliwiony książę. - Stoję tu od wczoraj! Umieram z głodu! Królewna rozejrzała się, mając nikłą nadzieję, że może ktoś jeszcze się zjawił. Spodziewała się, że jej restauracja zostanie okrzyknięta fenomenem, pozbywając się tym samym knajp z rynku. - Tylko ty tu jesteś? - No, był tu taki jeden i zapytał co to za burdel. Ja mu na to, że to żaden burdel, tylko porządny lokal i, że każda prostytutka nie da takiej przyjemności, jak tutejsze burgery. Wyzwał mnie od pedałów i poszedł, ale niczego nie żałuję. "Poświęcenie godne podziwu" ~ pomyślała, przepuszczając go. Fakt faktem, był jej pierwszym klientem, co w tej chwili czyniło go wyjątkowym. Nie mniej, kąciki jej ust lekko uniosły się, gdy zobaczyła zmierzające ku niej matkę i siostrę. Trójka to już więcej, niż jeden. Zawsze lepiej to będzie wyglądać w prasie. - Trzeba przyznać, ładnie się tu urządziłaś. - stwierdziła Radosława, rozglądając się. - Musiałaś włożyć w to dużo pracy. Wnętrze znacznie różniło się od większości karczm. Franciszka zadbała, by dostawało się tu jak najwięcej światła, co dodawało pomieszczeniu życia. Stoliki i krzesła były nowe, co wskazywało na to, jak wiele pieniędzy wydała królewna. Poza tym, same ściany ozdobione były jej portretami. - Tak, moje sługi były ostatnio strasznie zapracowane. - odparła blondynka, przeskakując za ladę. - Co byście chcieli? Mamy FrankaBurger, FrankaFrytki, i zestawy HappyFranka, DużaFranka i inne z tego menu. - to mówiąc, podała Ahusowi kartę. - Swoją drogą, muszę wam się pochwalić! Szefowa mianowała mnie pracownikiem miesiąca! - Gratulacje! - odpowiedziała Paulina. - Kto jest twoją szefową? - Ja! - Mam pytanie. - odezwał się Ahus. - Co to frytki? - Wynalazłam je. Takie ziemniaki, ale lepsze i trochę uzależniające. Po chwili, do środka weszli Agata i Trump. Lichwiarka obejmowała rękę Donalda, uśmiechając się przy tym promiennie. Będąc przy ladzie, mężczyzna rzucił pieniądze na blat. - Dajcie to, co macie najlepsze. - zażądał, kątem oka zerkając na swoją towarzyszkę, która pozostawała pod wrażeniem. - Hej, stój w kolejce! - oburzył się Ahus. - Byłem tu pierwszy! Franciszka uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie, czując unoszący się w powietrzu aromat gównoburzy. Pozostałe obserwowały dalszą dyskusję z zainteresowaniem, a fakt, iż mina Trumpowi zrzedła sprawił, że i Paulina się rozpromieniła. - Młody człowieku, ty chyba nie wiesz do kogo mówisz! - No, faktycznie, nie wiem kim jesteś. - odparł nieco spokojniej książę. - Ale i tak mam to gdzieś. - Chyba nie sądzisz, że będę drugi, jak jakiś plebs! - Nie, no jasne, że nie. Druga była tu Paulina, a trzecia Radźka. Ty jesteś czwarty. Radosława zmarszczyła brwi, niezadowolona faktem nazwania ją "Radźka", na co nikt nie zwrócił szczególnej uwagi. Natomiast Agata, zauważywszy, jak jeden z jej ukochanych czerwienieje ze złości, postanowiła przejąć inicjatywę. - Nic się nie stało Donuś, możemy poczekać w kolejce. Nie rzucę cię, bo nie zapewniłeś mi pierwszego miejsca w kolejce. Na jej słowa, mężczyzna odetchnął z ulgą, spokojnie stając za pozostałymi. "Rzucę cię z innych powodów, ale jak na razie stawiaj mi frytki" ~ dodała w myślach. Franciszka otrząsnęła się szybko, wróciwszy do swoich zajęć. - Co podać? - Poproszę DużąFrankę. Wygląda przekonująco. - Numer twojego zamówienia to dwa tysiące siedemset siedemdziesiąt sześć. Blondyn zmarszczył brwi, na co ta wskazała cztery drewniane tabliczki przy których stała jedna ze służących. Kredą pisała numery zamówień, które w danej chwili miały być zdatne do odbioru. - Paulina, zamawiaj. - powiedziała Franciszka. - Ahus, twoje zamówienie jest w trakcie przygotowania. Książę zajął jedno z miejsc, podczas gdy pozostałe zajęły się wyborem. Po chwili, królowe dołączyły do niego. - Fajne miejsce, nie? - zagadał. - Jak Generator Frajdy wpadnie, to go tu wezmę. Lubi jeść, więc mu się spodoba. - Generator Frajdy przyjedzie? - zapytała Paulina, nie odwracając wzroku od tabliczek. Ahus kiwnął głową, po czym poszedł po swoje zamówienie. Królowa jedynie podparła podbródek, wzdychając cicho. Radosława pokręciła nieznacznie głową. - Co cię tak martwi, słońce? Szatynka spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem. - Na prawdę pytasz? - emerytka pokiwała twierdząco głową. - Przecież masz rodzeństwo. - Co to ma do rzeczy? - Nie mam pojęcia gdzie jest moja siostra. Nawet nie wiem, czy żyje! Ty byś się nie martwiła? - Powinnaś znaleźć sobie zajęcie. - mówiąc to, ułożyła dłoń na jej ręce. - Pamiętasz, jak kiedyś masę czasu poświęcałaś na śledzenie córki służącej? Byłaś taka szczęśliwa. - Przecież powiedziałaś wtedy, że przekraczam granice moralności. - Wiesz, weszłaś do jej domu, po czym ukrywałaś się pod łóżkiem jakieś dwa dni. - Bo musiałam wiedzieć co robi, gdy jej nie widzę! Gdy Paulina nabrała energii, Radosława odetchnęła cicho z ulgą, uśmiechając się pod nosem. - Nie mówię, żebyś znów włamywała się ludziom do domu, ale zajmij czymś umysł. Może i jesteś królową, ale jesteś też człowiekiem i zasługujesz na chwilę przerwy. "Może i racja?" ~ zapytała samą siebie monarchini. Od dawna nie miała czasu na swoją pasję, jaką było stalkerstwo. Chociaż sprzed laty obiecała sobie, że odejdzie od tego, gdyż źle to wpływało to na jej stan zdrowia, jednak po czasie, gdy patrzyła na to z dystansem, uznała, że wszyscy dookoła przesadzali. Poczuła, jak wraca do niej życie. Dynamicznie powstała, wytrącając tym samym jedzenie Ahusowi. - Weź moje jedzenie. - powiedziała do księcia, po czym z promiennym uśmiechem opuściła McDonald. Lochy z pewnością nie były najprzyjemniejszym miejscem do przebywania. Sebastian ze zdumieniem zauważył, że tutejsze prawie w niczym nie różnią się od tych fandomskich. Z tą różnicą, że tutaj nie sprzątano po zmarłych więźniach, dlatego krzyżak musiał dzielić przestrzeń nie tylko z Julianem, ale i z ludzkim szkieletem. Zostali podzieleni. Joanna i Rebeca zajmowały salę obok. Dzieliły ich jedynie kraty, przez które doskonale się widzieli. Nie mogli się jednak ruszyć, gdyż skuci byli łańcuchami, które unosiły ich ręce ku górze. - Przeklęte dzikusy. - mówiła bardziej do siebie, niż do innych Joanna. Wzrok skupiony miała naprzeciw siebie, lecz nie skupiała się na widoku. - Niech zdechną. - Nie mów tak, to grzech. - odpowiedział Sebastian. - Mój grzech, nic ci do tego. Krzyżak miał dość. Był wykończony, czuł, jak drętwieją mu górne kończyny. W takich sytuacjach robił to, co robi każdy, gdy nie ma już nic innego - prosi o pomoc Boga. A ten z pewnością im nie pomoże, jeżeli grzech będzie dosłownie wszędzie! Joanna z kolei nie liczyła na Jego pomoc. Myślała tylko jak długo uda jej się pozostać nieugiętą. Fakt faktem, ceniła swoją dumę, ale długo się nią nie nacieszy, jeżeli umrze z głodu. Julian i Rebeca zastanawiali się jedynie, kto umrze pierwszy. Rudowłosy obstawiał, że królewna poświęci ich wszystkich, a ulegnie dopiero, gdy wszyscy zdążą już umrzeć. Mulatka z kolei uważała, że szatynka zgodzi się na małżeństwo, gdy tylko zgłodnieje, co ostatecznie uratuje ich wszystkich. Królewna czuła morderczy wzrok piratki i doskonale wiedziała, czego chce. - Nawet o tym nie myśl. - odezwała się w końcu. - Nie wiem jakie zasady panowały wśród twoich, ale nie jestem tobą. Jest tylko jeden mężczyzna za którego wyjdę i tak się składa, że siedzi tam. Choć była zdecydowana, Rebeca jedynie uśmiechnęła się lekceważąco. - Każda duma ginie, gdy w oczy patrzy głód. - Joanna otworzyła usta, jednak zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, mulatka przerwała jej. - Ty nawet nie wiesz co to, więc milcz. Jestem gotowa obciąć sobie rękę, że pękniesz jeszcze do wieczora. - W takim razie mam nadzieję, że nauczysz się żyć bez ręki. Voldemort wróciła do domu. Zdjęła płaszcz, pozostawiając truciznę w kieszeni. Teraz pozostało jej jedynie oczekiwanie na swojego współpracownika. Póki wszystko nie zostanie dopięte na ostatni guzik, nie będzie mogła spokojnie odpocząć. Wciąż prześladowały ją obawy, według których ktoś ją widział, lub aptekarz ją wydał. Prawie podskoczyła, gdy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Jeden. Dwa. Trzeciego puknięcia nie było. Oznaczał więc to sygnał, iż odwiedził ją ten, kto zlecił jej to wszystko. Szybko wzięła fiolkę w ręce, po czym otworzyła drzwi. Jednak ku jej zdziwieniu, w progu nie stał jej współpracownik, a nieznana jej kobieta o jasno-brązowych włosach i niebieskich oczach. - Ktoś ty? - Jekaterina. Służąca księcia Trebora. To jej wystarczyło. Blondynka szybko podała jej truciznę, po czym zamknęła drzwi. Służąca natomiast wróciła do swego księcia, by przekazać mu, że wykonała swoje zadanie. Patryk pamiętał o zaproszeniu Tijany. Dlatego też gdy tylko nastało południe, wyszedł ze swojego domu. Odkąd tylko opuścił knajpę przygotowywał się do spotkania z nowo poznaną. Bardzo chciał, by ta pomogła mu choć na chwilę zapomnieć o Agacie, tym samym uznając, że nie może przyjść do niej ot tak. Musiał wyglądać dobrze. W lokalu już nie wyglądało jak rano. Kelnerki były ubrane o wiele skąpiej. Rozejrzał się zdezorientowany, szukając tej, która go tu zaprosiła. Zauważywszy go, Eryka szturchnęła Tijanę w ramię. Blondynka uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko, poprawiając fryzurę. Posłała przyjaciółce pytające spojrzenie, czy oby na pewno dobrze wygląda. Gdy ta kiwnęła głową, blondynka podeszła do swojego klienta. - Już się bałam, że nie przyjdziesz. Mówiąc to, ułożyła dłonie na jego ramionach, powoli zjeżdżając w dół. Blondyn poczuł natychmiastową ulgę, która z resztą minęła, gdy kobieta odwróciła się na pięcie, po czym powoli odchodziła w kierunku pokoi. Mężczyzna, całkowicie nią oczarowany, podążał za nią. Zanim się obejrzał, znajdowali się w oddzielnym pomieszczeniu z dwuosobowym łóżkiem. Nie myśląc długo, Patryk położył się na nim, podobnie jak w poradni terapeutycznej. Tijana spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, jednak nie komentowała. Uznała, że nie ma sensu kwestionować fetyszy swoich klientów, dlatego, by nie tracić czasu, zdjęła suknię, odsłaniając przed nim swoje sporej wielkości piersi. - Co ty robisz? - zapytał, marszcząc brwi. - To, za co mi płacisz. - Po co miałbym płacić za to, żebyś się rozbierała? Takie widoki mógłbym mieć za darmo. Tijana powolnymi ruchami zasłoniła się, po raz pierwszy odczuwając skrępowanie swoją nagością. - Więc czego sobie życzysz? - zapytała. - Mówiłaś, że mówią na ciebie Złotousta. Szybko zrozumiała do czego to zmierza. Znów uśmiechnęła się, siadając przed nim. Następnie złapała za jego spodnie, by je ściąć, jednak ten ponownie jej przerwał. - Kobieto, czy ty jesteś nimfomanką?! - mężczyzna instynktownie odskoczył, przylegając do ściany. - Lecz się! - Przecież po to tu przyszedłeś. Już całkiem nie wiedziała o co mu chodzi. Ten wciąż patrzył na nią z mieszaniną strachu i złości, jakby jej czynności jedynie go odrarzały. - Myślałem, że pseudonim Złotousta zawdzięczasz swoim złotym radom! Zamrugała kilka razy, samej nie wiedząc, czy powinna wybuchnąć śmiechem, czy raczej płaczem. Szybko założyła suknię z powrotem, starając się przekonać go, by jednak został. Fakt faktem, miał przy sobie pieniądze, o które jej przecież chodziło. - Wybacz. - powiedziała, wymuszając uśmiech. Szło jej to na tyle dobrze, że mężczyzna zaufał jej ponownie. Nieśmiało zajął miejsce obok niej. - Możesz powiedzieć mi o wszystkim. Oczywiście za odpowiednią opłatą. W odpowiedzi, wyciągnął sakiewkę. Tijana momentalnie rozpromieniła się. - Na pewno się dogadamy. - powiedziała. Tymczasem Paulina realizowała swe najukochańsze hobby. Niczym się nie przejmując, siedziała na drzewie, przez lornetkę obserwując swoją obecną ofiarę. - Co ty robisz? Na moment oderwała się od zajęcia, zauważając stojącą pod nią Franciszkę. - A ty nie w McDonaldzie? - Kazałam robić Esmie. No i to nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie. Dlaczego siedzisz na drzewie? - Nie uwierzysz! - entuzjazm w jej głosie sprawił, że królewna przypomniała sobie chwilę, gdy pół pałacu starało się przekonać następczynię tronu do opuszczenia podłogi pod łóżkiem służącej. Wtedy brzmiała podobnie. - Z tego punktu doskonale widzę Fujkę! - Fujka? Ta samozwańcza królowa Gastronomii? - Tak. Obecnie je jakąś zupę. Ugh, nie widzę z tej odległości jaka to konkretnie! - To aż tak ważne? - Oczywiście! Jak niby mam przetrwać bez tej informacji?! Niech ją jasna cholera. "Niezła ta jej lornetka" ~ pomyślała blondynka. Z doświadczenia wiedziała, że gdy jej siostra wpadnie w szał stalkowania, nie należy jej przeszkadzać, ani tym bardziej upominać. Mogłoby to się źle skończyć nie tylko dla danego nieszczęśnika, ale i dla całego królestwa. Po chwili zauważyła nadjeżdżającą w ich stronę karocę. Szybko poznała do kogo może należeć. - Hej, nasz kuzyn przyjechał. - powiedziała. - Zamierzasz zejść, czy olać sprawę? Nie odpowiedziała jej. Była zbyt przejęta rozszyfrowywaniem rodzaju zupy fujki. Franciszka uznała, że nie ma sensu jej przekonywać. Pojazd po chwili zatrzymał się. Wysiadł z niego średniego wzrostu mężczyzna o czarnych włosach i szarych oczach. Na jego głowie znajdowała się niewielka korona, a on sam ubrany był w stylu wskazującym na królewskie pochodzenie. Był to książę Trebor - syn młodszego brata ojca Pauliny, Derwana. Jako, że Fandom był dużym państwem, podzielony był na cztery dzielnice, którymi zarządzali namiestnicy (oczywiście w imieniu królowej, a ich rola polegała bardziej na utrzymywaniu porządku, niż na faktycznym rządzeniu). Ojciec księcia był zarządcą jednej z takowych prowincji - Zachodu. - Trebor! - zawołała z uśmiechem Franciszka, przytulając go na powitanie. - Jak miło cię widzieć! Jak podróż? - Znośnie. - odpowiedział, odwzajemniając uśmiech. - Dlaczego Paulina siedzi na drzewie? Królowa wciąż nie zwracała na nich najmniejszej uwagi. - Lepiej nie pytaj. Kuzyni ruszyli w stronę pałacu, pozostawiając monarchinię samą z jej obsesją. - Dlaczego nie przyjechałeś ze swoim tatą? - zapytała. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, a jego uśmiech nabrał wyrazu politowania. - Nie żyje od miesiąca. Blondynka pobladła momentalnie, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. - Przykro mi. Jak trzyma się twoja mama? - nie wiedzieć czemu, na to pytanie zareagował śmiechem. - O co ci chodzi? - Moja mama umarła w dniu moich narodzin. - Serio? - pokiwał twierdząco głową. - Nie ma sis i przejmuję jej derpowatość. Oby jak najszybciej wróciła, bo zdążę palnąć coś głupiego na ślubie Pauliny. Trebor jedynie uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, kątem oka zauważając Jekaterinę, która wzrokiem dała mu znać, że wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Agata i Trump spędzali romantyczny czas w McDonaldzie. Lichwiarka zajadała frytki z zestawu DużaFranka, nie spuszczając wzroku ze swojego kochanka. On też miał coś w sobie. Nie wiedziała co, ale miał i nie potrafiła temu zaprzeczyć. Niestety, nie potrafiła pokochać go tak bardzo, jak pozostałych członków haremu. Musiała mu to powiedzieć, jednak nie chciała ranić jego uczuć. Myślała jak zrobić to w sposób delikatny, jednak zdawała sobie sprawę, że jest to niemożliwe. - Donuś. - zaczęła. Polityk spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem. - Jesteś wspaniałym człowiekiem, spędziłam z tobą wiele pięknych chwil. Nigdy nie zapomnę, gdy razem rzucaliśmy błotem w Merkel. Pozostawiłeś trwały ślad na moim sercu, którego nie chcę zmazywać, ale... Tu urwała, gdyż drzwi od restauracji zostały głośno otworzone. Do środka wszedł wysoki mężczyzna, którego twarz przykryta była kapturem. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że z łatwością skupił na sobie uwagę pozostałych klientów. Uklęknął przed Agatą. Kobieta nie miała wątpliwości kim on był. Tylko jedna osoba była tak wysoka i umięśniona, przez co sprawiała wrażenie goryla. - Giertych. - szepnęła. I miała rację. Lewicowiec ściągnął kaptur, odsłaniając swą twarz. - Agato. - zaczął. - Zgrzeszyłem. Przeciwko tobie i moim przekonaniom, ale co ważniejsze, przeciwko tobie. Jest mi niewyobrażalnie wstyd. Czuję się brudny. Nie zasługuję, by spojrzeć ci w oczy, nawet nie zasługuję, by być tu przed tobą. Wiem, że mnie nienawidzisz i doskonale cię rozumiem. Jestem grzesznikiem. Ale przyszedłem tu, by błagać cię o litość. Proszę, pozwól wrócić do swego haremu, bym mógł czyścić ci stopy. Kobieta złapała się za serce. Dawno się tak nie wzruszyła. Widziała szczerą skruchę w Romanie, co sprawiło, że wróciły stare uczucia wobec niego. Nie mogąc wydusić z siebie słowa, przytuliła go do serca, na co ten zalał się łzami. - Jak to?! - oburzył się Trump. - A co ze mną?! Spojrzała na niego ze współczuciem, chcąc dać mu znak, że to koniec. Ten zrozumiał aluzję. Szybko uciekł, by Agata nie zobaczyła jego łez. - Zniszczę cię, ty stary lewaku. - powiedział, gdy był już sam. - Przysięgam. Mijał czas. Na Naszej Klasie zapadła już noc. Więźniowie byli głodni, spragnieni, a ból odczuwalny w rękach był niewyobrażalny. Najgorsza była jednak świadomość, że to nie koniec. Joanna wciąż pozostawała wierna swoim przekonaniom, jednak wiele by oddała, by móc się chociaż normalnie położyć. Co chwilę patrzyła na Sebastiana, któremu udało się zasnąć. Za każdym razem gdy upewniała się, że krzyżak wciąż żyje, oddychała z ulgą, choć nie działo się nic, co mogłoby zagrozić jego życiu. Szatyn obudził się, gdy rozległy się czyjeś kroki. Po chwili, za kratami stanęła trójka czarnoskórych mężczyzn, z czego dwoje z nich było strażnikami, którzy ich tu doprowadzili. - Zgodziłaś się na propozycję wodza? - zapytał trzeci. Joanna pokręciła przecząco głową. Sebastian odetchnął z ulgą. Strażnicy popatrzeli po sobie. Ich wódz nakazał im, by oczekiwanie na odpowiedź nie przeciągało się w nieskończoność, dlatego musieli podjąć drastyczniejsze środki. Dwoje z nich weszło do sali Juliana i Sebastiana. Królewna instynktownie chciała się podnieść, ale łańcuchy skutecznie jej to uniemożliwiły. - Musisz podjąć szybką decyzję. - powiedział trzeci. Jeden ze strażników przyłożył krzyżakowi nóż do gardła. - Zgodzisz się wyjść za naszego wodza, albo ten tu zginie. Patrzyła na swojego ukochanego bezradnie. Nie chciała go zdradzać, ale powoli dochodziło do niej, że nie miała wyjścia. Mężczyzna oddychał ciężko, samemu nie wiedząc, na co liczy. Czuła, że zaraz się rozpłacze. Nie mogąc pozwolić na to, by zabito Sebastiana wydusiła z siebie to, czego obiecała nigdy nie mówić. - Wyjdę za waszego wodza. Kategoria:Odcinki